A Dance to Remember
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the World Gakuen Academy. To celebrate, the school throws a Valentine's Dance. All the nations are there, and when America is late, England and Spain have a very interesting conversation... Originally an RP


Summary:

It's Valentine's Day at the World Gakuen Academy. To celebrate, the school throws a Valentine's Dance. All the nations are there, and when America is late, England and Spain have a very interesting conversation...

A/N: This came about when me and my buddy Lauren decided to RP. I'm the England, and she is our Spain. She also RP's as others, but she was is a Spain-y mood. We were talking about our school's dance that is coming up, and how I am going with our friend who RP's America, and we decided to talk about who was raised better, America, or Romano.

And because I refuse to do a disclaimer myself, today I have Belarus to do it for me.

Belarus: Yami does not own Hetalia, nor the songs that are used in this RP. If she did, well... it wouldn't be pretty.

Shut up. You're just mad that I wouldn't have you be in love with Russia.

Belarus: Very much so. *Starts to sharpen her big ass knife*

Anyways..._ ON TO THE STORY!

World Gakuen Academy. A place where the world's nations come to experience the wonderful life of highschool. Today is the Valentine's Dance that the academy had put together for the nations in order to celebrate Valentine's Day.

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight!_

The song was being blasted throughout the entire commons area that the dance was being held in. There was not a single place in the entire room that you could not hear the song. But none of that mattered to the British man standing by the punch bowl, sipping on his cup of juice. He was wearing a dark, navy blue tailored suit. He had green eyes, short, blonde hair, and the biggest eyebrows ever.

"I wonder where America is. He is usually the first one to these things." This man was Arthur Kirkland. Otherwise known as England, or UK. He had mumbled this to himself, not noticing the Spanish man that had appeared behind him.

"Aww! England! I didn't know you wanted to dance with America so badly!" This man was Spain. He wore a plain black suit. He had brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes.

"AH! Dammit Antonio, you scared me! And no I do not want to dance with America!" England screamed at the man, glaring at him for his comment.

"Never. Aww, are you blushing? How cute!" Spain continued to tease the Brit.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!"

"Your blush is growing England! Are you embarressed? What, didn't want anyone to know of your crush on America?"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU PIRATE WANNABE!" England screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard him. His face was red now, not from embarressment, but of anger.

"I was still a conquistador." Spain corrected the angry man, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Hmph! Sure could have fooled me!" England was getting angrier by the minute. By now a small crowd was forming around them.

"At least I can cook." Spain teased him again, loving England's reactions.

"...America never complained about my cooking." England mumbled.

"That's becasue it was the only food he knew as a child."

"NOT TRUE. France would cook for him whenever he brought Canada over to play with Alfred!" England was seething at Spain. _'How dare he insult my cooking!'_

"Heh, not often I'm guessing by how much you two constantly fight, even back then." Spain snickered. He was enjoying this little arguement, and looking around, he had noticed that America had just walked through the door leading to the commons. _'Time to have some REAL fun!' _He thought.

"Shut. Up." England ground out through his teeth.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." That went on for a few moments.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL GET AUSTRIA ON YOUR ASS ABOUT HOW YOU RAISED ROMANO!"

"Leave Lovi out of this!" England knew he hit a soft spot now.

"You leave America out of this then!"

"I call it as I see it. Besides, at least my Lovi doesn't need fast food to survive." Spain was really starting to dig in to England. _'France was right, it IS fun to tease Arthur!'_

"At least America doesn't hate me."

"Romano doesn't hate me! He just loves tomatoes more!"

"Riiiiiight. That's why he calls you Bastard at any given chance. Because of his love of tomatoes? I'll believe that as soon as Sealand becomes a coountry."

"Shut up! What me and Lovi have is more than what you and America will EVER have!"

"Whatever you say dear, whatever you say." England rolls his eyes, not noticing that America was watching them. Neither did Spain notice that Romano was watching them either.

"At least Romano isn't fat!" Spain saw America behind England now. America glared at him for the comment. Many countries were snickering at the display of Spain and England arugeing.

"America is not fat! Have you seen him without a shirt? It's pure muscle!" England still had no idea that America was behind him, nor did he have any idea that America had a huge-ass blush on his face.

"So you admit that you stare at shirtless photos of him then?" Spain was loving the reaction of both the oblivious Brit and the American behind him.

"Oh, bloody hell. I DO NOT! I-I JUST UHM! AT LEAST I DON'T MOLEST MY AMERICA LIKE YOU DO ROMANO!" England's blush had returned full force as he sputtered incredibly.

"I do not! I just try to hug him..."

"Yes, in only a way France would." This sent many of the countries around them to laugh, while you could hear a loud 'HEY!' come from said Frenchman.

Only two people knew he had been filming the whole thing though.

"Oh, don't bring mis amigos into this."

"Too late." England said with a smirk.

Spain decided to end this arguement. He had leant in to England, whispering in his ear while staring straight at America, making sure he could hear everything he said to England. "At least my Lovi knows I love him. America doesn't know you love him, does he? America doesn't know how bad he hurt you when he became independent, does he? He doesn't know you want him, in every sense of the word. That you want him to bend you over and fuck you. How do I know all this? France stole your journal. Me, him, and Prussia know ALL your little fantasies about America."

With that Spain walked away, with England blushing like a mad man.

"I-Iggy? Was what he just said true?" England turned around to see the last person he wanted to know his secret.

"A-America." England ran out of the commons and into the hallway. And he kept running until two arms locked around his waist.

"Iggy! Wait one minute!"

"What do you want! What, do you want to laugh at me?! Mock me?! Tell me that you never want to see me again? Wha-!" England was cut off by America as he slammed his lips onto England's. As he begun to overcome his shock, and return the kiss, America pulled back.

"No Iggy, I just wanted to know why you never told me."

"I thought you would never want to see me again. It was painful enough when you became independent from me, Alfred. I didn't think I could handle you hating me forever because of my love for you."

"Iggy."

"What?" England felt America's hand grasp his chin, making him look him in the eyes. His blue eyes were full of concern for him, along with amuesment, and...love. America slowly leant into England, and kissed him again. This time England didn't hesitate to kiss back. As their lips slowly moved against each other, England wrapped his arms around America's neck, while America wrapped his arms around England's waist and back.

America nibbled on England's lower lip, and stuck his tounge into the warm cavern when he gasped. England moaned quietly as he felt America's tounge play with his own.

America pulled away, staring into England's eyes as they opened.

"England, you're an idiot for thinking I would reject you. I love you two."

Neither of them knew that France was filming everyhting from around the corner.

"Hey, you hear that?" America asked England.

"Hm? What?"

"Listen."

_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)_

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

The two started to laugh at the song that they could hear from the commons.

"Hey Iggy, may I have this dance?" America extended his hand to the Brit.

"Yes you may Alfred." england placed his hand in America's as he pulls him towards himself, and they start to dance, moving their bodies in time to the lyrics.

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

_And you know ain't nothing better_

_Then when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

The two stayed dancing like that until the end of the song. They had decided to go to America's house afterwards to continue their night, away from prying eyes.

***************************************************************************Aww. Don't you just love a happy, fluffy, ending?

And this went from being an RP, to me messing around til it became a fluffy one-shot, possible two-shot if anyone wants me to write what happens next ;)

The first song is Brokenhearted by Karmin, and the second is When You're Mad by Ne-Yo.

A/N: I will be updating soon on A Fight for Life. I WAS gonna wait for reviews since I have yet to get a single one. (I have only been getting follows.) I NEED REVIEWS THOUGH IF YOU WANT IT TO BE ANYTIME BEFORE THE 18TH. Why the 18th? I have a school dance next weekend, and I want to spend the 17th relaxing because I get EXTREMELY sore and sick the day after a school dance _ . Why? I don't know. I just do

R & R

Ja Ne.


End file.
